


宿醉

by Trojan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojan/pseuds/Trojan
Summary: 查尔斯一觉醒来发现和暗恋多年的人睡在一起。





	宿醉

**Author's Note:**

> 接《逆转未来》之后，不考虑《天启》。

查尔斯很认真的思考着脑自己这件事成功的概率。并不是突发奇想，而是现在的情况已经让他无法冷静的思考对策——他现在赤身裸体的睡在同样赤身裸体的艾瑞克的怀里。虽然这个场景已经无数次的出现在他午夜的梦境以及无数个清醒的早晨的幻想里，但幻境和事实是不能相提并论的，而且现在，他完全记不得自己的这个幻想是怎么变成事实的。因此，在刚刚醒来的时候，查尔斯以为这只是他的又一个关于艾瑞克的旖旎春梦，可是自嘲过后，他惊恐的发现，现在的他是清醒的，现在的他位于现实世界，他的肉体正紧紧的贴着艾瑞克温暖的肉体。而上半身的酸软无力以及那个隐秘部位传来的诡异的饱胀感和刺痛感都在嚣张的提醒着他——他昨晚绝对不是单纯地全裸着和艾瑞克抱睡了一晚而已。  
  
幻想成为现实本来应该是一件让人高兴的事，但那得是在当事人知道前因后果的情况下。一个身无分文的流浪汉，整天都沉浸在金钱、美食、美女的幻想里，他每天都在街头巷尾乞讨、在公园的长椅上露宿。一天晚上，他跟往常一样随便找了一个地方垫了几张报纸就和衣睡着了。然后，一觉醒来，他却发现自己居然身处在一座巨大的金碧辉煌的城堡里，长长的餐桌上摆满了各色香气诱人的美食，无数秀色可餐的美女环绕在他身边。这个时候，这个流浪汉的心里恐怕不会有丝毫的兴奋和喜悦，相反地，害怕和恐惧会充斥满他的灵魂。而现在的查尔斯就处于这样地一种惊恐万分的状况。稍稍冷静后，查尔斯用他睿智的大脑想出了三种对策：  
1、 脑艾瑞克  
2、 脑自己  
3、 先脑艾瑞克再脑自己  
没有任何的犹豫，查尔斯选择了第三种对策。  
  
他不知道艾瑞克现在到底是个什么情况，但为了杜绝后患，他必须确保艾瑞克完全忘记这件事。而他自己，他也必须把这件事忘掉。以前的他可以克制自己，把心中对艾瑞克的各种超出友情的情感全部藏匿起来，可是现在，虽然不记得前因后果，但这件事对他的影响是不可忽视的，他不想在之后的会面里流露出一丝一毫不正常的情绪。  
  
他还记得汉克曾经跟他提过，在他们去皮特罗家里拜访的时候，他看皮特罗母亲的眼神很不正常，而且，眼神停驻在她身上的时长要比平时和其他陌生人交谈时的长得多。汉克没有点明，他也什么都没说，只是冲着汉克笑了笑就推着轮椅仓促的离开了。  
  
他可不想这种诡异的场景出现在他和艾瑞克身上。  
  
查尔斯伸出了右手，微微蜷曲的食指和中指因为主人的紧张而抖动着，查尔斯不知道该怎么形容他现在的心情，有夙愿成真的狂喜，也有不明状况的恐惧。他记得昨天是学校建校十周年的庆典，大家从两个星期以前就开始详细地策划着庆典的各种细节。昨天晚上学校来了许多人——分散各地的变种人、孩子们的家长、政府部门的要员、复联的成员们。大家在一起玩得很开心，瑞雯带着那群调皮的小孩子不停地灌他喝酒，当初他的酒量是很好的，不过自从重建了学校以后，他就很少甚至是不喝酒了。他只记得没过多久他就醉了，之后的事，他完全记不起来了。不过，自己身体的各种感觉以及艾瑞克脖子胸膛上大喇喇的咬痕抓痕都在安静地提醒着他昨晚的疯狂。  
  
“你想干什么，查尔斯。”  
  
在手指离艾瑞克的太阳穴还有不到一厘米的距离的时候，那双闭着的眼睛突然张开了。举起的右手被握着搭在了对方的腰上，艾瑞克灰绿色的眼眸直直的看着他，让他无法思考。  
  
“你是想抹掉我的记忆吗？像当初对莫拉做的那样。”  
  
“你不能用这样的方式对我，不然你会被你疼爱的学生们鄙视唾弃的。”  
  
“昨晚的晚会上，你当着所有的人宣布了我的新身份，泽维尔天才少年学校校长的夫人。我并不在乎这些表面的称呼，所以不管是校长夫人还是校长先生我都乐意接受。”  
  
“好吧，看来因为宿醉，你已经把昨晚的事情都忘记了。”  
  
艾瑞克话里要表述说明的信息很简单，可是这些简单的信息的重量却比雷神的铁锤还要重，这些信息重重地砸在了他没做任何武装的脆弱神经上，让他彻底地失去了思考的能力。  
  
等他回过神来的时候，才发现自己居然在和艾瑞克接吻。准确地说，是他单方面地被艾瑞克吻着。在他被砸伤的神经还没有恢复知觉的时候，艾瑞克把他压在了身下。虽然他的双腿已经失去了知觉，但他的性能力以及胯部的知觉并没有受到任何影响，相反的，因为双腿的麻木，他身上其他完好部位的神经进化得越发敏感。艾瑞克的身体卡在自己的双腿之间，他身上用来交合的器官正在逐渐变烫变硬。唇舌间的缠绵和亲吻发出的声音让彼此的身体愈加滚烫，而那些被遗忘的画面也断断续续地浮现在查尔斯的脑海。  
  
他在人群中看到了艾瑞克，他让他蹲下来，他环着他的脖子亲吻，他用他的魔法骄傲又胆怯的向所有人宣示着他对艾瑞克的爱。  
  
冰凉的液体被挤进来，紧接着是坚硬火热的情欲，虽然昨晚他们疯狂了很久，但是男性的身体毕竟不是用来接纳男性的，所以再次进入的时候，双方仍然感到了不适。不过等到彼此适应之后，迎接他们的便是让人上瘾的快乐。

 

“你给我听好了，从今天起，你就跟着我姓，你要一辈子待在我的身边，知道吗！”  
“好。”  
“真。。。真的吗？那你。。。你要说话算数啊。”  
“这里所有的人都是证人。”

 

学校的某个角落：  
“我爸真是宝刀未老。”  
“我家查尔斯也很棒啊，腰那么细，叫得那么好听。”  
“瑞。。。瑞雯，我们这样。。。。。”  
“啧，这都快两个小时了，万磁王也不知道换一下姿势，果然不懂情趣，不像我跟”  
“你他妈给我闭嘴，专心看！”  
一群不怕死的人通过艾玛、琴和绯红女巫的能力，观察着学院某间房里的火热情事。

 

不久后的某天晚上：  
“查尔斯，给你。”  
“嗯？这是什么？”  
“硬盘，装在电脑上就可以用了，这里面可是我们熬了一个多星期的夜筛选出来的优质片子，艾瑞克你好好学一下，不要老用一个姿势，虽然查尔斯的腿没有知觉，但是一直弯着腿对他的腰很不好啊。”  
。。。。。。。。。  
那天晚上，学院里所有的人都被挂上了金门大桥，而妇联大厦也在大半夜被不知名的恐怖分子夷为了平地。

**Author's Note:**

> 完


End file.
